You Shouldn't Go Snooping
by Louis.please.love.Armand
Summary: Greg is older and Rodrick is acting stranger. Between Rodrick's mysterious late night endeavours and Greg's snooping, the Heffley household is about to undergo a serious change. , WARNING: INCEST/SWEARING etc. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**This Story is named because of this sentence: Greg was looking for trouble, or its human embodiment Rodrick.**_

_**Don't like, don't read. This is an introduction, chapter lengths vary **_

_**Inside:**_

_**Incest**_

_**Sexual Content**_

_**Boy on Boy action**_

_**Lying**_

_**Law Breaking**_

_**Self-Harm**_

_**A slightly psychotic Rodrick.**_

_**Darkness in General**_

* * *

><p>When most people look at Rodrick Heffley, they see a dark, slightly sinister looking yet playful young man. Because that was what Rodrick was now, a young man, a young man who just happened to be stuck in the body of a teenager. At least that was how he saw it.<p>

"Mom," Rodrick paused smiling easily, "I'm going out tonight, I'll be back about….."

Susan Heffley paused, wondering whether Rodrick was asking for permission or whether she was dreaming. Her eldest son Rodrick was not known for obedient behaviour. In fact the only behaviour Rodrick was known for was behaviour that had more than once caught the attention of the police and caused several neighbours to leave the neighbourhood.

"Seven, be home in time for dinner?"

Rodrick smiled "Ten, I'll be home for breakfast."

"N-"

Rodrick grinned at his mother and, while waving smugly, charged quickly out of the room, knocking over Greg, as he did so.

* * *

><p><span>GREG'S POV<span>.

Greg had never been more irritated with Rodrick lately, it seemed that the moment he became fourteen, Rodrick only had two interests in Greg:

1. Pulling even more vicious and violent pranks on him than normal.

2. And to insist on giving Greg sexual advice and telling him over and over, "It's ok that your gay little bro." even when Greg told him repeatedly that he was _not _gay.

Lately Rodrick seemed to find then whenever he was near any of Greg's friends, it was the perfect time to talk loudly about how proud he was of his 'Gay' younger brother.

Yes, Rodrick was becoming miles worse lately and not just in his teasing. He had recently taken interest in staying out extremely late and night and frustratingly his parents seemed to have no concern for it.

Then again, whenever he came home from one of his infamous late night expeditions he would have the most haunted and obscenely animalist look in his eyes. And would refuse point blank to touch, speak or even look at Greg for the remainder of the week, only glaring moodily at the wall if they were forced into each other's company.

When Greg had asked Rowley about it, he had said that Rodrick was most likely 'jealous of not being the only teenager in the house anymore', when Greg had reminded him that he'd been a teenager for a year already Rowley just shrugged.

Holly, however had been tons more helpful, she had suggested following Rodrick, snooping in his room, or finding some way to force him to talk.

Of course following Rodrick would be extremely hard and seeing as Rodrick had already stormed out the door and was most likely half way down the street now, Greg decided it would be almost impossible to try to reach out to Rodrick tonight.

Instead he skipped Dinner and ran straight to his room, pulling out his new mobile that was already sticky with sweat and food and called Rowley.

"Rowley, I need you to come over, right now. I have just had the most amazing Idea ever!"

* * *

><p>"It smells weird…" Rowley looked hesitantly around Rodrick's room, "I mean is it a bad smell? A Good smell? I really can't tell…"<p>

Rodrick's room was just a messy as ever, clothes sprawled everywhere and shoes hanging off chairs and wardrobes.

His bed was tousled and un-made and the sheets where falling off the one side. His pillows, which were as black as midnight, matched his duvet and seemed to be the only semblance of order in the room.

"It doesn't matter, look there's his computer." A single sock was dangling off the screen and the mouse was resting on a dried up banana skin. "Come on." Greg stepped lightly over Rodrick's clothes, which all looked fresh from the wash though apparently instead of putting them away, Rodrick simply threw them on the floor.

Greg sat down in the old leather seat in front of Rodrick's computer and began gently clicking the computer to life. He was surprised to find then Rodrick's picture was one from the party they'd had last year, it was him grinning while pulling a chair out from an unsuspecting party guest.

After clicking on internet explorer Greg pulled up a list of Rodrick's internet history.

Most of it was reasonably average stuff. He'd been on facebook, googled Löded Diperand himself a few times but apart from that everything seemed normal…

"Greg, look!" Rowley pointed to a certain section of the history page. In seemed Rodrick had been studying something intently for the last year or two, something that Greg had a feeling wasn't anything to do with a class project.

"Rowley…what does this mean?"

Rowley shrugged, unlike Greg he had no idea what the word mean and failed to find the sentence Rodrick had googled disturbing.

Greg sat up abruptly and stormed out the room in a Rodrick-Like manor, Rowley following nervously behind him.

The only thing left in the room was the computer, open on the history page, the screen flickering slowly.

It was disturbing how the room was lit up only by the heavily googled words, _Is Incest Illegal?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>OH...the suspense ;)<em>**


	2. Bait

_**Jannasaur**__**, you said you might write Rodrick/Greg oneshots, I'm interested. Maybe if you write a few oneshots it might inspire me to update quicker…..**_

_**Anyway ii was thinking of what to call this pairing, Gregdrick? I like the sound of that, **_

_**SO! Get ready for a Gregdrick fanfiction, this chapter is really kind of a leader upper to better chapters and more plot (because this has a plot, a dark one)**_

* * *

><p>Greg practically sent Rowley home straight away. His parents had asked what had made him banish his friend from the house but the truth was he needed time alone to think.<p>

At least that was what he thought he needed, but really his thoughts where freaking him out.

Greg was sat in his room taking slow deep breathes. What exactly had freaked him out so much? It was like Rodrick to google weird things and he was pretty sure Rodrick was doing something about crime in school so maybe…

_No, you already thought about the whole school thing, but why would they make learn about something like that?_

Greg remember Sunday school, they'd been told it was evil, one of the worst things, they'd said it was unnatural and was a sin. Did Rodrick now what sins where? Yes, of course he did, Rodrick loved sins. If Greg remember correctly he'd even wrote a song about it.

Greg shuddered; did Rodrick know it was a sin? He hadn't been allowed in Sunday school because of how naughty he'd been, so maybe he wasn't aware how evil it was. Maybe Greg could tell him.

_No, he'll know you've been snooping, you know how he feels about you being in his room._

He bit his lip, he had to find some way to warn Rodrick, but how would he bring it up? It wasn't exactly a normal conversation topic. And now him talking to Rodrick was rare enough that having a conversation about something so strange would make his brother think Greg had completely lost his mind.

Which he just might have.

_No. This is Rodrick's problem. HE'S the one who's lost his mind._

Who could he talk to…He could call Holley, but no. That would be worse, she'd most likely freak out, girls did that. What he needed was someone weird and slightly crazy, like Rodrick. Someone who he could ask for advice, someone who liked disturbing topics, someone who was slightly out casted, someone who had no desire to 'fit the mould', and was a freak…

_Angie Steadman._

Yes! She was perfect! She'd know all sorts of weird stuff and would probably be one of those weird people who got Rodrick and understood him. Hell she was always being 'unique' and 'quirky' she was _almost _a female Rodrick. Well, He wouldn't go that far. All he needed was for her to get freaks, namely Rodrick, enough that she could help him.

_I wish I got Rodrick…_

Greg sighed, it would certainly make his life easier if he understood his older brother. But for now, he'd just have to ask Angie Steadman, just as long as she didn't try to get him to join that damn newspaper again.

In the meantime though, Greg would have to write in his journal. Future generations who lived off his word who love to know how he interrogated Rodrick with manly strength and formulated a cunning plan. He might have to credit some of it to Angie though. That is, if she was helpful.

* * *

><p>Greg was under the bleachers, watching the dark shadows make perfectly straight lines across the dying yellow grass. He'd grown a lot in the last few years, Rodrick too was now towering over everyone he met. Girls loved Rodrick's height but somehow seemed impartial to Greg's. Yet another reason why being like Rodrick would be useful.<p>

"What?" Angie sighed dreamily, chewing – no _nibbling _– on the tip of her pencil.

"I said-" Greg took in a deep breathe, preparing himself to re-tell his short tail.

"I heard what you said." Angie leaned back on her chair, she was sitting the bleachers as usual, Greg had spotted her in P.E and had seized his chance.

But now he was silently regretting it. The day was hot and sticky and the smell of dead grass seemed to hang in the air. He could smell Angie was wearing some sort of unscented woman's deodorant and it reminded him of an old person's home. He couldn't say why though.

"Are you worried that your brother has feelings for you?"

Greg gaped, what the hell was she saying? "NO! No-N-No! I- NO! Noo… No." Greg laughed nervously, "I just- um – well…I think maybe he's going a little bit crazy and I'd like to know…. How to…" HE wasn't worried about that at all, they were brothers. Brothers didn't 'have feelings' for each other.

She blinked "Ask him about the Incest thing?"

"Yeah, exactly. I mean it does-doesn't make much sense but real-really-"Greg stopped, he was becoming a fumbling idiot.

"Hmm…" Angie ran her pencil across her lips, spitting out the tiny flakes of lead that fell from the tip.

"You fascinate me Greg Heffley, I think I know how this will end." She paused, seemingly deep in thought, "And it's sick, very sick. Yet I suppose it's almost natural…No its not it _unnatural_" she paused again. Greg wondered whether she had a point or was just messing with him.

She sighed, "There's a program on tonight at about… twelve, the repeats on at one in the morning. I heard what you said to Rowley about how he was staying up late ,so when you sneak down, turn on the TV, he'll ask what you're doing in some sort of way, tell him you want to see this program and that he should piss off." Greg flushed, he didn't really swear, that was more Rodrick's thing. "He'll stay…"

Greg smiled, "Of course."

"The program's about people who are long lost brothers and sisters, then they meet and, well, _get together_. It is of course all about _incest_" she looked a Greg almost as if she was surprised he knew that word, "So it'll be a good time to bring up the subject. Of course there's no guarantee you'll get his honest feelings, but at least he'll know that you… are aware."

Greg frowned, "Of what?"

Angie shrugged.

"Aware of what?" Angie simply smiled, turning back to the paper she had on her lap and pressed her pencil lightly in the middle of it.

"You'll know soon Greg Heffley." She laughed. "I already do!"

* * *

><p>"But Mooooommm!-" Greg threw his new pyjama top down on the floor, folding his arms over his chest.<p>

"-But what Gregory?" His Mom opened his Chester draws and start folding his pants away. Still carry a small dark package in her hands.

"I don't want to open it now! You know Granddad's thrift store surprise presents always suck!" His Granddad had gone on another random shopping spree; so far he'd bought Manny a ruler and Rodrick a stuffed gofer, and Greg just _knew _his present would also be completely unbearable.

"I don't care, Greg!" His Mom made to leave the room, but just lightly placed the package down by the door, "You're going to open it, love it, and say a very heartfelt thank you to Granddad, ok?"

Greg huffed, "Ok."

"Don't grumble, you're not an old man yet." With that his mom left the room, Leaving Greg alone to pick up his shirt and feel stupid for throwing it down in anger.

He always felt embarrassed after losing his temper. When Rodrick got mad, he was scary and empowering, when Manny got mad he was cute and tiresome. But when Greg got mad he was… Well he didn't know what he was.

Greg lay in bed for a while, scribbling down brilliant sketches and inspiring notes in his journal. Soon it was time to go down stairs and confront Rodrick, well not confront, subtly confuse was more of the term. Greg could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>But when the time came to 'subtly confuse' Rodrick, he was nowhere to be seen. Greg was left to flop down on the couch and turn on the TV, setting the volume just loud enough to attract attention but not loud enough to alert his parents. Greg was doing goodddddd.<p>

Pretty soon after finding the weird program Angie had been talking about, Greg heard the light click of the lock on the door and the sound of faint footsteps creeping through the hallway.

Rodrick's footsteps moved reasonably quietly along the hallway, pausing every now and then. Soon Rodrick was close enough to the living room archway that Greg just _knew _he'd heard the Tv.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother's slightly dishevelled head lean slowly into the living room, his mouth was open slightly and his eyes had thick black eyeliner smeared lightly over both top and bottom water lines.

"All right little brother?" Rodrick strolled into the room nonchalantly, acting as if he had no fear of getting caught.

_Too late Bro! I saw and heard you creeping around, not such a tough guy now are you!_

The fact that Rodrick also was on edge after misbehaving gave Greg a small thrill of triumph, Looks like they shared some traits after all.

"Yeah, I'm good." Greg purposely made no enquiry as to where Rodrick had been, he was much too focused on his evil plan.

"Mum and Dad letting you watch some special documentary?" Rodrick slumped lightly into a chair near the window, his eyes absently watching both Greg and the TV adverts.

"Nope." He popped the 'O' on the end, smiling as the adverts ended and the program flickered back on.

"Huh," Rodrick was frowning at the TV, "Looks a weird program to risk getting grounded for."

Greg smiled. "Mmm, it's about brothers and sisters."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it's about Incest."

Rodrick made no comment and Greg resisted the urge to peep at Rodrick's reaction.

"Hmmm." Rodrick sounded completely normal but the lateness of his response led Greg to believe that Rodrick was thinking about his late night Google searches.

Greg smiled, now it was time for the bait.

Wide eyed and innocent, he turned to look his older brother full in the face. "What do _you_ think about incest, Rodrick?"


	3. Behind The Door

Rodrick was silent for a few moments, Greg's light breathing and the TV being the only sounds in the house. Then he moved. Rodrick raised an eyebrow at Greg, his lips titling slightly in amusement.

"What do I think about incest?" Rodrick laughed leaning back in his seat, "Are you fucking kidding me, bro?" Rodrick's face lost all traces of amusement, his eyes darkening. It was only now that Greg noticed a few vital things about his brother.

His eyes where wide and slightly bloodshot, eyeliner smeared, his hands where curled into fists, his forearms straining with pressure. Rodrick's jaw was clenched tight, his teeth grinding slightly while his expression was hinting at violent anger. No, it didn't _hint_ it _implied_.

_Shit…_ Greg had forgotten what Rodrick was like after his late night escapades. He'd forgotten the way Rodrick's limbs would be slow and slow and lazy while his eyes would shine darkly. He'd forgotten the startling anger and hatred towards everything his little brother did or said.

An only child could never understand the type of fear an older sibling could bring. Maybe it was the fact that they had the authority of a parent, yet the unpredictable and troublesome nature of a hoodlum.

Or maybe the fear was their because older siblings always seem to be one step ahead of you, constantly taller, smarter, faster, constantly saying 'been there, done that, been grounded'.

OR, and this might be it, it was because lately Rodrick had been extremely aggressive and aggravated, seeming as if he could spill into a fit of rage at any second.

_Yeah… that might be it..._

"I-I was just…" He trailed off as he stared into Rodrick's eyes, curling his toes curling nervously.

_Damn my expressive feet, at least he didn't notice…_

"Just what? You know I'm not a fucking genius, I don't have 'opinions' on 'topics'!" Rodrick stood up now, while his long legs swayed sideways lazily, his recent growth spurt made him look powerful as the table lamp silhouetted his figure nicely. "I don't give a _fuck" _Rodrick spat the word at Greg, swaying forwards as he did so, "about incest, little bro." With that he lurched forward, striding towards the door.

Greg panicked, "But- it's not wrong!" _Don't go Rodrick!_

Rodrick stop as abruptly as his anger had started. "Eh?" he moved closer to where Greg was sitting, the top of his shin brushing Greg's knee. "What do you mean?"

Greg curled his knees up to his body, he breathing deepening as Rodrick used Greg's knees as a resting place for his claw-like hands. "I mean, in school they always say… love is love, right? So, um… love is love." _Simple explanation for a simple mind, I think…_

Rodrick blinked, starring down hazily at his little brother. "Yeah, love is love…. Lust is lust…." His eyes flickered to the ceiling and his voice lowered "Doesn't matter, does it?"

Greg smiled faintly and nodded, his stomach churning slightly, the nickname 'wimpy kid' didn't come about by accident. _But then Rodrick is crazy. I should be scared! … And I think he's high? Maybe?_

Rodrick blinked again, leaning closer to Greg, his hands inching downing his leg slightly. "You do know what incest is, don't you?" Greg nodded, "Really? And you don't think it's wrong?"

Greg shifted, he did think it was wrong. He thought, god, he thought it was awful! "N-no. It's fine… some brothers and sisters are really close… the babies can be messed up though, but I guess…" he trailed off his mind unable to come up with enough reasons that incest was acceptable. How could he argue for something he was against?

Rodrick didn't blink or sway this time, his eyes just bored into Greg's, causing the younger to have to bite back nervous tears. Possibly high Rodrick was intense.

"Hmm…" And with that he left. Rodrick just spun round and walked calmly out of the room, acting like he hadn't just left in the middle of an important conversation. As if he hadn't just left Greg cowering on the sofa, a whimpering bag of nerves.

Rodrick had seemed so deadly, yet so calm, like a snake about pounce or a cougar stalking it's pray.

Clearly Rodrick had been thinking, that alone was strange, but the fact that he was thinking about something Greg said was even stranger.

It was the first time he'd ever felt like Rodrick had noticed him, _him_, not the annoying little brother, not the little brother he liked, but Greg Heffley.

It had been stressful and terrifying, Rodrick had been on the edge that much was certain, but now the stress was fading he felt… important.

It was first time he'd ever gotten that much attention, and from someone who hated him, it was the kind of attention he got Rowley when he described a new video game or the attention he got from the doctor when he was hurt. Undivided.

_It wasn't that bad…it wasn't that bad…_

Though, he was tired, emotionally and physically. It was definitely time he got some (in his opinion) well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"Stacy…" Rodrick breathed into the phone, his head throbbing. "What now?"<p>

Rodrick was sprawled on his bed, lights off and curtains shut. The room was dark and quite, black walls and dark posters, no light, no noise and unfortunately no Greg.

The voice on the other line giggled, "_I was just chatting with my little sister…_" more giggling "_We're_ _good friends you know…_"

"I know…" he pinched the bridge of his nose, rolling over and nuzzling into the dark duvet, "I'm too tired for this Stacy- Baby…"

Yet more high pitched giggling "_Well, she's actually one of Greg's friends, did you know that?_" Rodrick sighed, unless Stacy's little sister was the chubby ginger kid, Rodrick had no idea who she was.

"Mmph…" he inched his shirt up his chest, the rim of his dark t-shirt resting against his sore nipples.

"_Well she had a little convo with your brother today, sorry I'm late telling you but I was… busy…_" Off came Rodrick's jeans, the tight black material scratch his skin slightly. "_It seems your brother's been… snooping_" Stacy let out a breathy moan, draw out the last word before giggling yet again.

Rodrick paused his hands curling around to edge of his duvet, which he was about to throw over himself, morgue style. "What do you mean?"

"_I can't tell you much, its nothing to worry about. But apparently Angie gave him some plan to stay up late and talk to you tonight. Oh! And she mentioned something about a TV programme?_"

Rodrick nodded, "Yeah, he- wait- your sister gave him that idea?"

"_Yeah, why? Ohhhh, did anything happen?_" Rodrick grunted finally managing to wrestle the duvet into covering his long body.

"No, I just… No nothing happened."

This time there was no annoying giggle, no sensual moan, just a long sigh. "_Rodrick... Look. I know this just started as a way for you to fuck your brother and to be honest I've really enjoyed being a pretend Heffley, even if it is only for a few hours every week. But now you need to either get over Greg-" _Rodrick sighed longingly _" or just man up and tell him!"_

Rodrick stiffened "That is not going to happen, you know that."

"_Then get over it! Besides I need to get over my role-play kink, I mean pretending to be a fourteen year old boy? That's low, even for me."_

Rodrick whimpered and rolled over, hanging up. He flicked through his phone until he found his favourite picture of Greg sleeping. His hand began wondering, slow sliding down his tense body.

"Ahh, yes! Greg!"

* * *

><p>"….h…es..Greg!"<p>

Greg stopped his tried climb of the stairs.

_What does Rodrick want now?_

Deciding it wouldn't be the best idea to ignore his brother in his current mood, Greg hasitily made his to Rodrick's room.

###

"_I'm serious Greg, you're old enough to know how to fucking knock now! Don't go into my room without fucking knocking first!"_

"_Muumm, Rodrick's swearing!"_

"_Dickhead!"_

_###_

Greg knocked lightly on the door, thinking he must have woken Rodrick up judging by the sounds of his sheets rustling.

"Rodrick?"

More rustling, then a muffled: "Ah! Greg!"

"Yeah it's me." Greg heard heavy breathing, was Rodrick hurt? "Do you want something?"

"I-" the breathing and rustling stopped. There was a long pause, so long Greg was considering retreating back to his room. "Greg…could you pant for me?"

"Wuh-What?"

"Just do it, please."

Greg gasped; this was the first time Rodrick had ever said please without it being beaten out of him first. It was either really important to him, or like Greg, Rodrick was too tired to argue. Slowly the middle Heffley began to deepen his breathing, leaning heavily against the door.

The rustling stared again, slower this time. "Louder."

Greg obeyed the order and his pants gradually increasing in volume. "Faster…" Again he obeyed, not once thinking about what Rodrick was asking of him. "S-Say…Say my name?"

"Rodrick." Greg's panting made his voice breathy, the rustling sped up even more, Greg decide to match his breathing to the noises pace.

"Again."

"Rodrick." He was getting out of breath, gasping out his brother's name.

"Louder!"

"Rodrick" he was panting so heavily now, slumping against the door. "Rodrick! Rodrick! R-Rodrick"

The rustling stopped then started again briefly, eventually slowing down to silence. "Greg…" His brother whispered.

He shut his eyes and waited as he regained his breathe. "Rodrick, can I come in now?" he'd fulfilled the strange request, he'd even tried to help his brother when he thought he was in pain, surely that earned him a bit of love and attention.

"NO!"

"But-"

"Just- NO!" Rodrick's voice was lazier, his breathing deep and even.

_The Bastard -oh!Bad word- was falling asleep!_

"Fine! But don't ask me to do this again!"

He heard a laugh, "Don't worry, I won't ask next time, you will."

What was Rodrick implying? Did he mean next time it'd be Greg asking Rodrick to pant outside his door? Or did he mean Greg would ask to pant outside Rodrick's door…

"What?" He was used to Rodrick confusing him, but this was something.

HE heard a sleepy laugh. "Ask Angie."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back bitches… sorry for disappearing :**


End file.
